


Wretched and Divine

by Sucrosesanction



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucrosesanction/pseuds/Sucrosesanction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bucky,” Steve gasps beneath him, sweat soaked and twisting in his binds.</p>
<p>The asset still has a hard time thinking of himself as ‘James Buchanan Barnes’ or ‘Bucky,’ but when Steve Rogers says it like that underneath him, the asset doesn’t think he minds so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wretched and Divine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mathildia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/gifts).



“Bucky,” Steve gasps beneath him, sweat soaked and twisting in his binds.

The asset still has a hard time thinking of himself as ‘James Buchanan Barnes’ or ‘Bucky,’ but when Steve Rogers says it like that underneath him, the asset doesn’t think he minds so much. It seems funny, in retrospect, that thinking of Captain America - his mission - as Steve or even Stevie sometimes comes more naturally to him than owning the name he was born with.

He’s not sure how this exact situation came about - well that’s not entirely the truth -

> _“Have you ever thought about trying out bondage? I mean he’s got a lot of tension he needs to work out,” Stark had asked in that cocky, joking way to Steve._
> 
> _Maybe if Steve had known Bucky was just down the hall he wouldn’t have shrugged his shoulders or looked so open to the idea. “On him or me?” Steve had joked back with that grin he gives when he knows he’s about to go outside someone’s expectations of him._
> 
> _And it worked, Tony off put just a little bit from his normal swagger and attitude for just a moment before recovering, “Well both would be ideal, first you, then him, then maybe both. However you want it Cap, the opportunities are endless." Tony shot back with a flourish of his hand and a winning grin._

\- but Steve had been so sly about it, not quite saying what he wanted, not even leaving behind the even the slightest of hints. Certainly it was no secret that the asset favored Steve’s company, and it was an even less well kept secret that Steve kept the asset in his quarters, but really only Tony had the audacity to make jokes about what they did in Steve’s bedroom. And then, of course, there was Natalia. Natalia had just known.

> _“Yes he wants to try things out with you Yasha,” Her tone had walked that line between caring and condescending while her face remained that perfectly impassive mask, “He looks at you as though you hung the moon, but more importantly he trusts you. And he wants desperately for you to trust yourself.”_

Of course the asset had no idea whether or not he could trust himself, but watching Steve’s wrists turn paler in the ropes as he strained harder was something soothing all to itself. Watching Steve’s face turn a contrasting shade of red while his eyes fluttered open, then closed, then open again, his unreasonably long eyelashes dancing, was something like perfection. The asset looks at the tool in his hand, down at the control he has over the man in intricate knot-work beneath him, at the trust this man has for him, and he makes a decision. The blade brushes oh so lightly over Steve’s bare abdomen and then upwards, over chest and circling one nipple, and then the other. Steve’s mouth falls open, his neck arching back, but his perfectly trained core remained unflinching. His groin though, twitches visible, and the asset feels himself grin at the reaction.

The quiet of the room around them leaves nothing to get in between the sound of Steve’s tiniest gasps and the soft scraping of the blade of the knife against Steve’s skin. He switches to the point, dragging carefully, gently over the lines of Steve’s muscles, leaving the faintest of pink traces behind. Then down farther to where Steve’s thighs are bound together by the same harsh rope that keeps his hands and arms in place. The flat of the blade now, over every inch of leg that hasn’t been tied, the asset fascinated by both the control he’s being allowed and by the gorgeous reactions he’s getting.

The asset gets distracted for a moment, the knife forgotten at Steve’s side while his lips ghost a breath over the straining erection. He almost asks if Steve likes it, but the tiny whine that seems to fill the whole room answers him before he even puts the thought fully together.

“Don’t stop,” Steve says with his eyes fixed on the asset while he teases without touching, “Please don’t stop,” But his eyes avert, flying to the ceiling, as though he could hide from his own want. The asset takes the other man’s girth in his mouth and sucks hard, relentless, grinning around the length and for a moment feeling every bit the Bucky that Steve is calling for, worthy of all this trust.

> _The asset had Steve slammed against the wall, and he wondered if he and Steve ever done this before, or if he had always considered the skinnier Steve to be too much like glass. Had he treated Steve as gently as tiny glass figurines, or had he trusted himself enough to not hurt Steve to throw him around like a rag doll? “I want to try it,” He had said, lips just over Steve’s, the other man slouching against the wall so they could be closer to the same height, “The things Tony suggested to you last week.”_
> 
> _Steve had averted his gaze then too, hadn’t said a word for or against the idea, just kept grinding. “Want to take you and tie you up and just love every inch of you, wonder what you’d look like in rope and all that command you walk around with taken from you, bet you’d be gorgeous,” He’d kept up. He'd never been discouraged by silence, and the gasp he’d heard, the teeth against the shell of his ear, they said more than words could have at twice the efficiency. Words had gotten a lot harder after that, when Steve had found the spot on his neck that always made his calm control go completely out of the window._

He can see Steve’s hands twisting harder and his back arching harder with each passing moment that the asset’s mouth is wrapped around his cock, which only spurns him on more. It’s only moments before Bucky's got the whole of it swallowed down, and he chokes for a minute, but it’s well worth it with the sound that falls from Steve’s lips, as though he were the one choking just then.

He stops just short of Steve’s cumming though, cock leaking precum and straining just beneath his lips. A whine makes it past Steve’s lips, but it earns him only a sharp smack on his thigh, “You asked for this you know.”

> _The rope had been carefully placed on the bed, curled in a perfect circle, and next to it a knife, and beside that a blindfold. “Is this an answer to my question?” He’d called to the empty apartment then, Steve still stuck at a debrief meeting with Fury. It sure as hell had looked like an answer though._

Steve almost has the audacity to pout, Bucky can see it on his lips, but the blonde manages to resist, which earns him a kiss, toothy and abrupt and harsh against his lips, but Bucky knows Steve’s loving it from the gyrations under him. “I’ll get you there Steve,” His voice harsh and teeth sharp over the other man's lips, "Have patience with me."

He picks up the knife again, cold from disuse, and traces the flat over the expanse of the other man's collarbones, his eyes content to watch Steve's skin tense and relax under the metallic touch for long moments. "Do you want me to suck your cock again?" He asks as the blade dances lightly over pale flesh.

Steve answers with a groan, his arms shivering in delight, or perhaps the strain of staying up for so long. The asset brushes the blade over the soft bits of arm and side, slow and torturous, pulling noises that mean nothing at all until Steve manages to string actual words together, "Please, fucking please, just anything. I'll take anything."

"Anything?" Bucky asks as he repositions himself to grind his ass over Steve's cock. He might be doing it a little mean, a little too hard, but Steve's doing alright and nodding along and gasping out his thank yous. And his cock is as warm and hard as the rest of him, perfectly aligned with the crook of him.

The asset puts his knife away, runs a hand through his hair, and never forgets to keep grinding. He pushes Steve over and around his hole, teasing and tight and hot, but doesn't push him in, just leaves him silently begging for more in moments that seem much too long.

Sweat drips down his chest and over his shoulders, but still he makes Steve wait. The asset makes him wait until they're both aching for it and straining and just moments away before he readjusts again and takes both their cocks in his hands and starts stroking in earnest, spare hand heavy on the bed beside Steve. Steve, whose hips cant up into his partner's palm, matching pace while Bucky brings them closer.

"Gonna cum for me?"

Steve's already nodding half way through the question, as though Bucky could say anything at all and it would get him there. So he keeps talking, tells Steve he's perfect, tells him he's good, tells him he looks so fucking gorgeous. It's the talking that does Steve in, well the talking and all the extended stimulus. He cums hard, spilling all over his chest and cock pulsing against the flesh of Bucky's.

Mere moments and a single curse word later, Bucky follows him over the edge, making a pretty mess out of the other man. "Good?" Bucky asks, feeling better about the name each time Steve says it worshipful and affectionate under his breath. And it's happening a lot right now.

"Great," Steve answers, a lazy grin on his face and his limbs completely relaxed in their binds.

"Next time, think I'll make you wait and watch while I prep myself to ride you, and then fuck you nice and slow for as long as I please," Bucky suggests between lazy kisses to the other man's lips and cheeks and neck. Steve's only answer to that was a pleasant hum of afterglow, so Bucky figures that he's probably on the right train of thought for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is late. :( My new job has me working too much, but it's up! It's here! And it was fun to write. Kinda short. Thanks for reading, and kudos as always are appreciated.


End file.
